Still A Nation
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: England asks Prussia how he is still alive after the fall of his empire at least twenty years earlier, and Prussia draws attention to a certain micronation and an island off the side of Cuba as evidence of why he is still alive. -Humour


Gilbert was getting sick of it. Every day, no matter what he was doing, some country would come up to him and ask him why he was alive still, despite being a nonexistent country.

Really, it began to piss him off.

The day had started off well. He had gotten up, ate an awesome breakfast with his Bruder, and messed around on the computer until his bruder was to leave for the world meeting being held in their country because of course the awesome self was going to bless the rest of the world with his awesome presence.

The trouble began when he got to the meeting. It had yet to start, so the rest of the countries were milling about, carrying on conversations like normal people do. It was rather pleasant, and of course he messed around with the rest of his trio. Prussia's merry trouble-making mood was ended though when England, rather annoyed by the obnoxious loudness of the three, walked up and aimed a question at the albino.

"Oh, Prussia," he raised his voice a bit to catch the attention of nearby nations. "I've been wondering of late, however are you still alive when you were destroyed as a nation in the 1990s?" he knew this question normally depressed the older nation, and made him sulk off in the direction of the nearest corner as other nations mimicked the question around him. But everything seemed to go wrong for him today.

As other nations began to echo the question, the albino turned to them, annoyance shadowing his face.

"Do you guys _ever_ give it a rest!" he growled, a grin slowly growing on his face, showing his true annoyance. Stepping forward, the rest of the nations scampered back a bit, a bit spooked by the intenseness of the other. But the tense silence was broken by his scratchy laugh. " Fine, I'll give you guys an answer."

This seemed to intrigue most of the nations, even his clueless brother who knew not why his brother was still alive, and the group pressed forward again to hear the answer, though both America and Cuba seemed to be uninterested, and were more interested in ignoring ( or annoying) each other, even when the albino began.

"Does anyone know what Molossia is first of all?" Most of the nations shook their head no, but almost instantly a loud groan could be heard from England.

"Oh you _can't_ mean that _stupid_ micronation of America's that _always_ is provoking Peter?" the annoyance on Arthur's face was obvious, and it only made Prussia's grin wider.

" Exactly." he cracked his knuckles and grabbed a chair, dragging it over and sitting on it, leaning back and relaxing. "Well for the longest time, I didn't quite understand myself why I was still living." Though Prussia originally avoided talking about this (the fall of his kingdom was a rather touchy subject), at this point he rather liked the attention. "But at a declaration of war from this micronation, a rather interesting point was brought up."

A hush of interested murmurs rolled through the audience and it made Gilbert grin like a lunatic. Of course it would be confusing to them what a micronation would have to do with this and what he was getting at, and it made him giddy to know he had this much power over the crowd.

"If you look at the website of this micronation, they point out, and reminded me that _I still have land._" Gilbert leaned back in the chair with an air of triumph around him as a confused crowd debated on if that could truly be. With a wave of his hand a couple times though, the crowd was silenced again, though an agitated England wouldn't listen.

"This can't be! If it is true, tell me, where is this land?" Though it could be said that Prussia couldn't grin any wider, though some swore he did.

" Well, mein _dear_ Arthur, if you really wish to know, I exist in the form of a small island off the side of Cuba called Ernst Thälmann Island. If you doubt me, ask our dear friend yourself." Germany let out a noise of understanding, and the rest of the crowd looked back at where America and Cuba were bickering, wondering how this could have gone so long without being known.

"So Arthur, I believe that I'm still alive because of this island that is still technically mine, and because I've been in a war with this micronation for the last about… thirty years, I believe I am still alive. Does that suffice as an explanation for you?"

Arthur looked at him in shock and blinked as the crowd began to disperse, talking about what just happened, and Prussia went back to being loud and obnoxious. He just lost his one way to shut up Prussia, and now he couldn't kick him out of the meetings either.

" Oh bloody hell."

**A/N: Molossia: A micronation that is stationed near Carson City Nevada in the US. It is at war with East Germany.**

**This is a gift for my friend. I hope she enjoys it.**


End file.
